Down Under
by AirJordan10
Summary: The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys go to Australia! Takes place after the 3rd book.Zammie, Brant, Jiz and Drew/Macey! Trust me the story is wayy better than the summary! :P
1. Macey's dad said what?

**Hey this is my first fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! Tell me how you think at the bottom! BTW:**

**Me+Gallagher Girl series= nothing. I don't own it:(**

**

* * *

****Cammie's POV**

"Macey's dad said what?" I practically yelled at my mother.

"Macey's dad said that you, Macey, Bex and Liz could all go stay in their summer home in Australia over summer break, but with the whole current situation between you and Macey almost getting kidnapped, I want protection for all of you. So I talked to the Senator, and Grant, Jonas, Zach and their room mate Drew are going to go with you all."

I stared at my mother wondering if aliens had come down to earth and taken my real mother.

**Macey's POV**

Macey was just shocked that the Senator would allow her to have girl guests AND guy guests, without adult supervision.

**Liz's POV**

Liz was trying to figure out if this was going to be good or bad, and wondering if the Jonas knew about this already.

**Bex's POV**

Bex was ready to go catch some waves and flirt with Grant. . . Maybe this wouldn't be a terrible break from school.

**Cammie's POV**

The next week was the last week of school. Bex and Liz got permission from their parents to spend the summer Down Under. Macey decided that we were all going shopping. I internally groaned and walked behind the others. Macey had me try on almost everything in the store, then she decided whether or not it was good enough. When we finally finished shopping it was almost three o' clock. I was officially starving. Macey and Bex started talking about color schemes and styles that would totally be in this season. Liz and I on the other hand were discussing about how Liz's super awesome car project was going. She had a car running like 250 miles per gallon, and she wasn't even done yet.

I watched as most of my sisters slid off into their limousines and into their covers as Gallagher Girls, the snobs. Most would be off to a different country in a matter of hours, others would be off on missions in a matter of days. I saw girls laughing and hugging, promising to contact each other soon. I then saw a limo pull up at the school and four boys got out of it. One of the boys had sunglasses and a green shirt with shorts, another had on aviator sunglasses with a blue polo shirt with jean shorts. The one that looked like a Greek god didn't have sunglasses and as he got out of the limousine the sunlight almost blinded him. He was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. The last boy that got out was carrying his laptop, iphone, and a bag full of electronics.

I ran down the stairs and into our room. "They're HERE!" I yelled.

Macey ran out of the bathroom wide eyed with her make up only half on.

Bex and Liz dashed into the room from out of our super huge walk in closet. (We were the only students that got one, and it was mostly for Macey.)

"No WAY! When did they get here?" Liz squealed.

"A couple of minutes ago," I told them.

"Why are they here so soon? We're leaving in two days," Macey asked.

"I don't know, that's what I was trying to figure out." I told her.

Bex and Liz ran out of the room, they were going to go talk to the boys.

"Your nervous, you're afraid that Zach won't like you," Macey said as she was finishing her make up.

"How did you. . " I trailed off.

"Cam, its obvious," Macey simply stated. "Besides you do talk in your sleep,"

I looked at her an laughed.

"Well, I'm going to meet this Drew kid, hopefully he'll be cuter than the others. so I'll see you later." Macey smiled as she walked out of the room.

I got up and laid back on my bed, I looked up at the ceiling. I wasn't going to go down and see/ meet the guys. I would have plenty of time to do that another time. I quietly walked out of our bedroom, I heard Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Macey, Zach and a voice I didn't recognize. I quickly strolled down the hall in the opposite direction. I looked around, listening to make sure no one was following me. I slid into my all time favorite passageway. I hoped that Zach had forgotten this place since last time he was here. I looked around, I heard a noise, it sounded like a voice, I quietly crept towards it. Then I saw them. It was four men, and they weren't the schools security. I tried to get out of the tunnel as fast as I could seeing as the men were coming towards me.

I was almost to the exit when I heard the schools alarm. "Code Black, Code Black," I looked around, I tried to get out, but it was somehow blocked. This must have been part of the new security measures my mom had been talking about. I knew that I was going to be in huge trouble.

**Macey's POV**

"Cam! The boys are coming in." I yelled. I looked over at Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Drew and Zach.

She never answered so we walked in. Our room wasn't a mess, it just had the "lived in" look (as Bex called it). The guys sat down on the beds. I walked into the bathroom expecting to see her there, but she wasn't. Then I checked our closet. Yet again she wasn't there.

"Hey Macey, was she in there?" Bex yelled.

I walked back to into the room. "No,"

"You don't think. . ." I trailed off.

"I sure hope not, Macey," Bex replied understanding.

"So where's Cammie?" Zach asked.

"Uh. . . We're not sure," I told him.

Zach was about to say something, when I heard the "Code Black," alarm go off.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed as I ran out of the room. Bex and Zach obviously understood because they followed me.

"Zach you go look in her secret passageways, Bex go look in her mom's office, and if she's not there, I'll be looking in the rest of the school." I directed as we split up.

**Zach's POV**

I had looked through every passageway that I knew of except one. I was really hoping that I would be the one to find her. I felt like if I found her then she would be safer. I was tired from searching for her. I didn't leave any piece of the tunnels unsearched. The code black finally went off. I was at the entrance at the last passageway. I was about to go in when I bumped heads with someone, I quickly flipped the person onto the ground. There was a dull thud as they hit the ground.

"Ouch!"

I looked down, "Gosh Gallagher Girl, where have you been?"

"Uh. . Hiding." Cammie muttered looking up at me.

"Do you know how worried I've been?" I asked her, as I helped her up.

"Really? Well I'm surprised you even missed me." Cammie replied sassily.

"Of course why wouldn't I miss you?" I questioned.

"'Cause any other time I see you, you don't act like you do," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard you," I smirked.

"Ugh. You drive me crazy." she muttered again.

I smirked hoping that meant what I wanted it to mean.

"Stop the smirking!" she glared at me.

I smirked even more. She slapped me.

"I swear one day you're going to hurt me, and then you're going to feel bad about it." I looked over at her faking seriousness.

"Oh I doubt it," she laughed.

We were almost back to her room, I stopped her in the hallway.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Zach asked me.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I smirked.

Zach looked at me, "Wow. Did you just smirk?"

I laughed. "Being around you is rubbing off on me,"

Zach smiled.

"Wow. Did you just SMILE?" I teased.

"You know you like me like this Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered.

**Cammies POV**

He was standing so close I could feel his breath against my skin. I looked into his eyes, and my heart stopped beating. I felt him gently place his hands on my neck, he accidentally hit a sore spot, I tried not to but I winced. He carefully moved and placed his lips against mine. Before I even realized that I wanted too, I kissed him back.

He accidentally hit another spot and I flinched. He pulled back and I looked at up at him.

I ended up telling him the full story about how I had left the room went to the passageway, and I stopped right about the time that we bumped heads.

"CAMMIE!" The girls screamed, and attacked her with hugs.

**Zach's POV**

The guys looked over at me and I nodded. We slipped out of the room and stood at the door. They asked me what happened and I quickly explained it(the edited version of course). The guys decided to stay with the girls, Grant was worried they would attack Bex, (even though Bex was a insane fighter.) Jonas was worried about Liz, (he definitely had a reason too, she wasn't exactly super strong,) and I was worried about Gallagher Girl, she was the one they were after anyway. Two of the guys would stay awake in the girls room, and two would watch the hallways. We decided to tell the girls our plans. The girls, (Macey and Bex) decided who would go where. Grant and I would be on the inside, while Jonas and Drew would be on the outside.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach was going to be in my room while I slept! He was going to watch me sleep! Totally freaky! The other girls had fallen asleep, I noticed that Grant had stepped out of the room, leaving me and Zach alone. Even though he didn't know I was up.

"Zach," I whispered.

I felt his eyes look over at me. "Hmm?"

"You need to sleep," I whispered softly, I knew that Zach hadn't slept in forever, because he had dark rings around his eyes.

"I've got to watch." he said dutifully.

"Just lay down here, I'll watch." I told him, getting up.

"No I'm alright." He refused.

"No, I insist," I gently pushed him onto my bed.

He gave in and laid down.

I sat on the edge of the bed.

Zach finally fell asleep, leaving me to be the only person still up.

Grant opened the door and walked back in.

He looked at Zach asleep on my bed and then looked to me.

"He needed sleep," I told him.

"How did you get him to go to sleep? We've never been able to force him into anything!"

I smiled. "Hasn't he told you? I'm special,"

Grant laughed quietly.

"Well, I can watch you should go to bed." Grant told me.

I yawned. "No I can stay up, I'm not sleepy at all,"

He rolled his eyes. "Just go to sleep,"

"Fine." I slid onto my bed, I crawled to the other side of Zach and fell asleep.

**Zach's POV**

The next morning I woke up, I was laying in Cammie's bed, and my arms were wrapped around her. Grant was passed out on the edge of Bex's bed. Bex must have gotten up and moved Grant, because she was no longer in her bed. Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Bex walked out with her hair sopping wet. She looked at me, and saw I was up.

"So. . Uh what went on after we went to sleep?" she asked cautiously.

"Cam made me go to bed, and she stayed up for awhile I guess, and that's about all I know." I looked at her.

"Okay, so nothing happened?" she asked again.

"Not that I know of."

I was about to get out of the bed, when Cammie woke up. My arms were still wrapped around her.

"Morning," I whispered.

"Morning." she mumbled.

She hopped out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom.

When Cammie came out she had fixed her hair and touched up her make up.

I looked at her and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

I smirked realizing how sassy she had just acted.

**Cammie's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I wake up and he has his arms wrapped around my body! When I went to bed, I was turned away from him! I practically screamed on the inside. "But you know you liked it," I could even hear what he would have said!

"Morning," he whispered in my ear.

"Morning," I mumbled.

I then realized what was going on, and dashed into the bathroom. I fixed my makeup and hair hoping that Zach hadn't had time to focus on how terrible I had looked before. I walked out, and Zach laughed.

"What?" I asked him in a sassy tone.

He smirked at me.

I glared at him.

I walked over and grabbed my clothes, then I realized something. The guys had to get out, we couldn't change with them in here.

"Okay, you and Grant, out," I muttered at Zach.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, we girls have to change," I grabbed Zach and started to push him out of the door, Bex shoved Grant out. I leaned and whispered in Zach's ear. "There better not be one single bug in here, or camera or so help me I will kill you,"

Zach smirked.

I quickly shut the door. I listened for almost ten seconds, waiting for the sound of the guys walking away. "Okay, check for bugs or cameras." I advised them. We searched the room and found three bugs, and two cameras. (They are so perverted!) We were going to crush them, but then we decided to do something better, Liz could change the bug, so that instead of the boys listening to us by the bug, she could get in Jonas's system, (I'm talking major hacking) and we could listen to them, they would just think we had found and squashed the bug.

I heard Jonas mutter in Farsi. "They found them, well most of them anyways. We might be able to get a reading on the ones from last year,"

I looked at the girls in shock, that's how they knew all of those things, I hoped they hadn't planted cameras.

"Okay," Grant sighed.

"Dude you just sighed." Drew laughed.

"Well. .I'm just sad, I wanted to know if Bex liked me," Grant told them.

We could hear the other guys cackling in the background.

I looked at Bex she was blushing, "You should so go up to him and kiss him tonight," I teased.

I might as well have dared her. She grinned evilly and said. "Okay."

I heard Zach mutter, "So, okay Drew likes Macey, Grant likes Bex, Jonas likes Liz, and I like. ." we couldn't hear what he said, because something showed up on Liz's computer and booted her off. (Hopefully it didn't crash it,)

We all stared at each other in shock. Macey was grinning, Liz was blushing and Bex was smiling. I however wasn't smiling, blushing, or grinning. They looked at me sympathetically, but I looked away. Macey and Bex decided that they had to make me and Liz look beautiful for today. They did something extremely painful to my hair, then put on light makeup and Macey picked my outfit. I wasn't able to protest, I was about to, when I saw the look on Bex's face I decided not to push my luck.

I walked down the stairs to the dinning hall. We were the only students at school. Mom had told us that after we ate we could go to town shopping, or hang out here. But the group couldn't split up, if the girls went shopping, the guys did too. So we ended up staying at school. Macey's still mad at me for siding with the guys, so what I don't like shopping. We were going to play a game of hide and seek, I know sounds lame, but for eight highly trained spies, in a school with more secrets than the White House, it was going to be fun.

**Macey's POV**

Bex and I decided to do Liz and Cammie's makeup. When we finished they both looked great, I must say I do an amazing job. We walked down stairs, the guys were already eating. After breakfast we had the day to do whatever we wanted to do. We voted, stay at school and hang out or go shopping. It was a tie, until Cammie voted with the guys, to stay at school and not shop! I'm still mad at her though for being on the guys side.

We were going to play hide and seek. Spy edition. I knew it would be more fun than it sounded. They explained the rules to me, and I made a mental note of them.

Rules of hide and seek:

_1. You can use anything to blend in._

_2. You are allowed to fight._

_3. Base is your room._

_4. Don't get caught._

_5. Anything goes_.

I smiled realizing that this would be the most fun version of hide and seek I had ever played.

**Cammie's POV**

I looked around, I knew that the only person who could find me would be Zach. We had split up into teams, guys against girls. Girls got to hide first. The guys would have a hard time finding Macey or Bex, but they had probably already found Liz.

I heard a noise in the tunnel. I flattened myself against the wall. I heard someone murmur. "Cammie, come out, come out, wherever you are."

Zach.

How he had found me this quickly I didn't know, but he wasn't going to get me. If I ran, he could catch me. If I moved he would bump into me. The only thing I could do was duck down and stay out of sight.

Zach walked by me, he got to the end of the tunnel. "Where is she?" he muttered.

I smiled, wanting to laugh, but I managed to control myself. When he left the tunnel I finally started giggling. It was time to go to base.

I went out of the tunnel the way that Zach came in, I hurried out and into the light. I dashed towards the girls room. I saw Grant pushing Macey up against a wall, he was "torturing" her into telling him where Bex was. I was almost to the room, just one more flight of stairs, and then I was at the doorway. I opened the door, and I walked in. I was safe.

Zach raced in, his face fell when he saw me. "Oh were you expecting someone else?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No I was wanting to get you out,"

I smirked. "Sorry your just a little to late for that,"

He frowned and walked out.

"Wait, come back," I yelled.

He stopped just outside of the door, "You come here," he smirked.

I walked over to the doorway. "I can't come out,"

"Yes you can, I won't tag you," he told me.

"Good. Because I want to do this." I laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed me back, but he pushed me up against the wall. He was holding me tightly, and I felt a spark as his fingers touched my skin.

Then he pulled back and whispered into my ear. "Gotcha," I felt chills as his warm breath tickled my neck.

"That's cheating," I teased him.

"No it's not. Remember the rules? Anything goes," he smirked.

"There's only one problem with your evil scheme," I murmured in his ear.

"And that is?" Zach asked me, his face inches away from mine.

"I'm still in my room," I looked down at my toe that was still in the doorway.

Zach glared at me. "Come on, you know I would treat my little prisoner well,"

"Well, I'm sorry," I smiled. What Zach didn't know was that while we were kissing, I had helped Bex, Liz and even Macey, who had escaped from her "captor" into the room.

Zach looked at the room, "No way that's cheating!" he told me.

I smirked at him and used his own words against him. "No it's not, remember? Anything goes."

Zach glared at me, and then we both started laughing.

I looked at him, "You know what this means? You guys losing to us, means that we get to decide what we want ya'll to do for the rest of the day, and you can't complain!" Zach pulled me closer and whispered. "Fine, just as long as I don't have to go into Victoria's Secret with you," he shuddered.

I laughed, "Remember no complaining for the rest of the day,"

I walked off and left him standing there outside of the door. Macey, Liz and Bex were coming up with good suggestions for what we were going to make the boys do. They decided to let me choose, since I helped them all get into the room.

Liz's idea was to make them wait on us all day. Bex's was to make the guys run around in bikinis while we filmed it. And Macey's was to make them watch us all day, while WE ran around in bikinis, and they weren't allowed to touch us. They just had to watch.

I decided that we should mix Macey's idea and Liz's. Macey pulled out bathing suits, I knew that I would feel really uncomfortable because I'm the Chameleon, I'm not like Macey who's used to all of the attention. Bex and Macey decided that I should wear a soft blue bikini, with bright blue swirls all over it. Liz was wearing a plaid brown and pink tankini. Bex had a fire engine red string bikini, and Macey had on a green string bikini with black polka dots on it.

I pulled a cover up on and we made our way to the boys. They were sitting in their room talking, everything got silent. (Pretty positive that it was because Macey and Bex just walked in with string bikinis on. Only string bikinis) While Macey, Bex and Liz told the guys their "job" for the afternoon, I noticed no one watching me, so I tried to sneak away. I raced back to my room, and grabbed my towel. I crept back up to the group, only to hear Macey.

"Where did Cammie go?"

"Sorry, I was right in the hall," I murmured.

(Apparently my spy skills are getting better, no one noticed my lie)

"Slight question," Bex paused. "So the guys can't touch us, but can we touch them?"

The guys looked at us as if to say, "What's the difference,", but to girls, and girl spies, that is a BIG difference.

The girls looked at me, I realized they wanted me to make a decision.

"Um. .Girls can initiate contact?" I answered sounding more like a question.

Macey nodded in approval.

"So are you guys going to get ready?" Bex asked.

The guys looked at us, "With you in here?"

Liz squealed. "Whopsie daises!"

She had tripped over her own two feet, (I know right!) and fell into me, knocking me over on top of Zach. Liz had knocked one of the bookshelves over, and it was falling towards me, somehow Zach managed to grab me and pick me up. I was now being cradled by him. I blushed immensely.

**Zach's POV**

Liz tried to step over something, and tripped. Before I could warn Cammie, Liz had already knocked into Cam and a bookshelf, Cammie toppled over into me, and I barely picked her up, before the bookshelf landed on the ground with a thud right where Cammie had been. I looked down realizing I was cradling her. She started blushing a lot. I decided to try and kiss her. I leaned down and felt her lips press against mine. I didn't expect her to kiss me back, but she did, her fingers were running through my hair, and it felt so good. She started to trace her fingers down my jaw line. I had to sit her down, before one of us went to far.

**Macey's POV**

Zach managed to catch Cammie, then cradle her, it was adorable, and the way his eyes flashed when he thought the bookcase was going to fall down on her was amazing. I don't know how he did it, but it surprised me that he could react that fast and pull her into his arms and away from harm.

Bex and Grant shared a smile, but I'm pretty sure that when Bex turned back to watch the love fest(AKA: make out session) that Grant sneaked another glance at Bex. I could tell that he was totally into her, and it made me want to say, "AWH!" Jonas was making sure that Liz was okay seeing as she started the domino effect that caused Cammie to end up in her boy's arms (Not that she minds).

For some reason I glanced over to the side and I met Drews eyes, he was studying me. (A spy notices these things, also a girl) I flashed him my mega watt smile, and I saw him smile back. We were all giggling at Zach and Cammie, I mean sure they were a couple, but they didn't have to make out in front of us. I cleared my throat, and Zach and Cammie broke apart dazed. "So we'll see you guys soon," I said as I drug Cammie, Bex, and Liz away from Zach, Grant and Jonas.

**Cammie's POV**

I can't believe that I pretty much made out with Zach in front of Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Drew and Macey. Talk about embarrassing, but I saw the way that Macey and Drew were looking at each other, another G.G/B.B couple! I walked slowly down to the pool, I laid out on a lounge chair, with Macey on one side of me and Bex on the other. Liz jumped into the pool as soon as she sat her stuff down. Liz looked totally adorable in her tankini. I pulled my cover up off, I knew that in-between Macey and Bex, no one would be staring at me.

When the guys came down to the pool, Grant walked over to Bex, he whispered in her ear, Drew laid his towel down beside Macey and Zach stared at me. I waved at him, wondering why he was staring. "Hello? Can I help you?" I asked him. "Wow, you look great," he told me. "Ha ha, sure," I laughed. Grant had managed to convince Bex to get in the pool with him, Zach opened his arms to give me a hug, but then he stopped. I remembered the girls have to initiate contact rule and hugged him, but he picked me up and carried me to the pool, he was about to drop me in, but I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"No way, you better not drop me in!" I yelled, he looked over at me and then jumped in. "NOOOO!" I screamed at him, the water was freezing cold when I came to the surface. I was gasping for air. "You are so dead!" I yelled at Zach, Zach still had his arms wrapped around me. "Chill Gallagher Girl, its not that cold," I was shaking, "Liar." I muttered.

"Spy." He whispered. I glared at him, "Don't even!" "What?" he asked innocently. "Carry me," I told him. "Why?" he wanted to know. "You dropped me in here, the least you can do is carry me. " I told him, he sighed and then picked me up. I wrapped my arms around him.

**Macey's POV**

Drew came over beside of me, and sat his stuff beside of me. "Hey Macey," he smiled. I smiled at him, and turned back over, I was working on my near flawless tanned skin, I didn't want to get burnt while we were in Australia. I finally started to fall asleep about the time that someone threw water on me. I jumped up ready to kill.

"What the heck!" I growled. Drew looked at me grinning like a mischievous little boy, I chased after him yelling, "I'm going to kill you, I promise!" I finally cornered him, trying to glare, wanting to laugh at his terrified expression. "Please Macey, don't kill me, I'm sorry!" Drew whined. I wrapped my fingers around his hand, "Drew, I could never be mad at you," I whispered while batting my eyes at him. I giggled and pulled him towards the water. "Wow, you must work out, right?" I was now trying to make him puff up, it was totally working.

I flashed him my 1000 watt smile and he seemed to be startled. While he looked away I gently pressed my body into his, he looked at me, he was smiling. This was my best chance, so I shoved Drew into the water yelling, "NEVER mess with a Gallagher Girl!" Drew came up spluttering, he now looked at me with respect!

* * *

**Review me and tell me if you love it, hate it, or don't understand it!**

**-AJ10**


	2. Pranks

**Cammie's POV**

I watched as a super mad Macey McHenry shoved a very oblivious Drew into the pool. I managed to stop my giggles by pressing my face against Zach's neck. "What are you laughing at?" Zach wanted to know. All of a sudden I couldn't help it and started busting out laughing. Zach looked over to see Drew floating in the water, and saw Macey with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Bex and Liz both caught my eye and we all simultaneously nodded. I let go of Zach and swam to the opposite side of the pool, Bex and Liz swam over too. We had all planed to leave the guys alone, the decided leave time was after about two hours at the pool, but with the way the guys were acting we were ready to leave now. I caught Macey's attention and mouthed "Ready?".

When Macey nodded all of us girls jumped out of the pool and grabbed our stuff, the guys looked at us like they were confused, we raced into the mansion. I paused to look out of one of the windows and saw the boys looking in our direction. I quickly climbed the stairs, walked into the room and asked. "Are you ready to prank them?"

**Macey's POV**

Two words. More payback! The boys were going to get it, and we were going to give it to them! They were going to be begging for mercy. (Insert evil grin here!)

Bex thought that we should put make up on them and put pink hair dye in their hair gel and shampoo. (Personally I thought this would be hilarious and was totally liking this idea too!)

Cammie thought that we should adjust the alarm times on their alarm clocks hence waking them up multiple times during the night. (I thought this was a stellar idea, because we all knew that the boys hated being woken up.) She also suggested that while we were in there that we plant bugs, because obviously they had no problem bugging us, so why should we have a problem with bugging them.

We made Liz choose, because she's pretty much the brain in our operations. So being the genius that she is, Liz came up with like the best plan ever. (Not kidding, I don't think that Gillian Gallagher could have came up with something this good. Well. . .Maybe. . .)

**Bex's POV**

Yes! The boys are so in for it! They think that they're the "Men" in the relationships, and they act like we don't pretty much have them on leashes, ha that's hilarious. I can't wait to see Grants face when he gets practically no sleep, has pink hair and gets made up by some of the most expensive and illegal make up products in the world. (Did anyone mention water proof? Evil laugh here!)

**Cammie's POV**

I looked around the guys room, and I almost already knew who's stuff was who's and which guy slept where. Liz and Macey were going to stall the boys while Bex and I went into their rooms to plant the bugs and alarms. I expected their room to be as clean as it was last time, but now it had the very "lived" in look.

On the bed I'm assuming, (And praying it is, for Zach's sake of course) was Grants, a suitcase crammed to the top. That was almost as bad as suitcases I've seen Macey McHenrey, (the girl with thousands of clothes) pack. There was also a stack of a very famous boys magazine, (AKA a stack of Playboys), and it was very messy. Definitely Grant's, but at least he was perfect for Bex, minus the Playboys. (He was going to get it for that!)

Jonas had to be the cleanest section of the room, it was completely organized, even after looking in his suitcase, (Disturbing much?) we saw that he had his socks organized, by type, and color. Even Liz, wasn't this bad, and that's saying something because I swear that girl is EXTREMELY OCD. I saw a laptop on his bed and looked at it. The laptop had what looked like a finger print scanner on it, (Sorry Liz no hacking that) it was sitting on a bed that looked like my Grandma had made it, (Seriously it looked that clean)

I made my way over to the bed I hoped was Zach's, it looked normal, it had a suitcase full of guy clothes and necessities in it. Searching under his suitcase I found something valuable, a picture. Of a younger smiling Zach, even though he was missing his two front teeth he was still adorable. (at the age of 8, approximated) He standing beside of a very handsome man, that seriously looked a lot like Zach. Zach was holding a baseball, and if you really studied the picture you could see a girl in the background. I quickly replaced everything to exactly where it had been.

Hearing Macey and Liz tell us to hurry up I continued planting bugs and searching for clues about these boy's lives. I hurried on to the last bed that belonged to the boy we knew absolutely nothing about, Drew. On the ground beside of his bed was his suitcase, it was zipped up, (unlike Grant's and Zach's) but the most interesting thing of all was, on the cover it said Drew's full name. Drew Smith. I wondered if he was THE Drew Smith, as in son of the Senator of Maine. I laughed when I realized just how perfect he was for Macey.

I hid one of the alarms in a fake dead spider and slid it onto the dusty window seal. (Interesting, these boy's haven't even cleaned the windows.) I hid a bug behind a picture frame on the wall. Bex giggled as she put the pink hair dye in gel and shampoo.

I heard voices outside of the door, I looked around for the secret passageway that we used last year, I shoved Bex out quickly, but then realized I had lost my bracelet. It was the bracelet that my dad had given me when I was eight, right before he went on that last mission. I told Bex to stall them for a couple more minutes, I ran back and got it, slid through the passageway and the door shut just as soon as the boys walked in. "That was weird, the girls were acting suspicious,"

The voice was Zach. I heard agreements from the other guys. (Mainly Grant). Not wanting to get caught I quickly walked out of the other side. I bumped into Macey and Bex quickly slapped her hand over Macey's mouth to keep her from yelling. We quickly raced back to our room. When we got there Liz set up the system so we could listen to the guys.

**Bex's POV**

Liz was taking a while to get the program running, so I watched Cammie, she was staring off into space, smiling. I could tell she was thinking about Zach, anytime she did she would get a dreamy look in her eyes. (The look she had right now, actually) I got Macey's attention and she looked at Cammie too, then she mouthed one word, LOVE. I looked at her making sure that was the word she had really said. When I saw that it was I started worrying. Love for a spy isn't necessarily a good thing. Its technically a weakness.

I could tell though that there was no stopping the way they felt about each other, he had fallen as hard for her as she had for him. They were drawn to each other like magnets, and it was amazing. I then looked at Liz's computer screen and saw Grant. "I wonder what the girls are up too, it highly suspicious," he said.

"I agree, they were trying too hard to stall us," Zach said as he came onto the screen, he was standing beside one of the two bookcases in their room, propped up against the dark brick wall. Grant was sitting on his bed, and Jonas was typing at his computer. He was muttering something like, "I have to crack Sutton's code. Have to." We all looked at each other giggling.

**Macey's POV**

After we finished listening and watching the boys, I asked Cammie about what she had learned in the boys room. She sat down on one of the bean bags, "Well, Grant had bunches of Playboys," I saw Bex's face grow red with either anger or embarrassment, probably both, "Jonas was super neat, like color coordinated his boxers," I heard Liz gasp, yep, definitely saying something. "Drew's really name is Drew Smith," Cammie now broke off and looked at me, she nodded.

I looked at her shocked, "Drew is Drew SMITH?" I asked disbelievingly. "Yes!" Cammie nodded to emphasize. "THAT'S SO FREAKING AWESOME!" I yelled, they looked at me questioningly. "Well, I mean, it's nice that someone knows how I feel because obviously he can't tell his parents either about the whole spy thing, and I know you can't either Liz. But he's a famous guy and its just even better because we can totally date and everything." I explained.

"Go on Cammie, why haven't you told us anything about your findings on Zach?" Bex asked, beating me to the punch. "Well. . . Cammie blushed. "What did you see his boxer's or something?" Liz squealed. Cammie looked horrified at that thought so I knew that wasn't it. Cammie finally whispered, "I found a picture of Zach, with his dad," After that we decided to talk about our plan for applying the makeup tonight, no one wanted to push the Zach topic, because it was too sensitive for Cam.

I decided that each girl should take the guy that she likes, so she could totally dish out the revenge to him. We simultaneously decided to subtly leave a hint for each boy, just to make sure he was keeping up with his Cove Ops class. (Not really, just checking to see if they really notice us, my idea definitely.) Bex was scheming things to do to Grant, and I for one did actually feel bad for him, because most of what she was planning was either illegal or extremely hazardous. Like might or might not wake up the next morning, type of dangerous.

**Cammie's POV**

I was slightly alarmed when I heard Bex's idea's for poor Grant, apparently she was still upset over the whole Playboy thing. I knew what I was going to do to Zach already, it was slightly devious, but hey he did deserve it, because I tried to hug him and then he throws me in the pool. So not even right. I looked at Liz who was typing on the computer.

"Hey Liz what are you doing?" Bex asked. "Trying. To. Give. Jonas. A. Freaking. Virus." she replied angrily. "Why?" I asked, "What happened today?" Macey asked at the same time. "Okay so I was at the pool with Jonas, and we were just talking, and I mentioned something about the Transformers Two movie, and he told me he thought Megan Fox was the hottest girl in the world!" Macey, Bex and I all looked at each other, that was definitely not something that any guy should tell their kind of-sort of girlfriend. Especially if she has an IQ of 169, and is labeled, by her best friends in the whole freaking world, a determined genius.

It was almost hilarious that Liz was jealous, she's always competitive for the wrong reasons, but never the right. (Sigh, she's never going to learn) When I heard someone laughing like a maniac I heard Liz yell, "Ha Ha, take that Jonas! She may be hottest, but I'm definitely smartest!" I looked at Macey who was staring at our friend as if she deserved to be locked up. In the Sahara. In an asylum. Secluded. In a padded room. For the rest of her life. But the scary thing is, I was starting to agree with Macey.

I looked at Bex hoping to get Liz's chilling cackle out of my mind, she was sitting on her Queen sized bed, staring out into space, I could practically hear all of the terrible things she was thinking about doing to Grant, (I mean seriously who thinks things like that?) "So Bex, why are you so mad at Grant?" "First of all he didn't even contact me at all this summer, then he sees me and tries to be Mr. Smooth, and hit on me," Bex explained furiously.

It was the classic story, guy meets girl, guy hits on girl, guy doesn't contact, guy comes back, girl gets extremely pissed. I nodded showing that I understood. We sat their in silence before Bex looked around evilly grinning at us, and she whispered, "It's time for payback," I smiled and looked at Macey, Liz and Bex and whispered, "Let's go,"

We snuck down the Grand Stairs and made our way through the quiet, empty, dark hallway. We stopped at the boys room, Macey slid to the front of the group, pulled out a credit card, (One of her many) and unlocked the door. She turned around, put a finger to her lips and slowly opened the door. As it slid open the door made a slight creaking sound, causing us to frantically check and make sure the boys were still asleep. Thankfully they were. Macey smiled and whispered, "We're in."

**Macey's POV**

I smiled looking at the girls and whispered, "We're in." I walked quietly over to Drew, he looked gorgeous, he had tossed the pale covers off of himself revealing his bare chest. Drew had on a pair of dark gray basketball length shorts, (Jordan's) his dark brown hair framed his face amazing, it brought out his amazingly tan skin. He had a great smile, and the way the light sparkled on his deep blue eyes. . . Sigh. . _"Macey snap out of it," _I told myself.

I giggled softly when I imagined the way Drew would look when I got finished with him, _"Hmm. . . Maybe I should put some sparkles on him," _Sighing I got back to work hoping that after this little incident he wouldn't hate me. In fact I was starting to think that maybe him spending this vacation with me wouldn't be to bad. . Now I just need to figure out what my clue will be. . . . Looking at his suitcase I was instantly sparked with an amazing idea.

I wanted to see if Drew knew as much about me as I did about him, so I decided I would slip the bracelet that Preston gave me onto his desk, even though Preston and I had broken up, due to the fact that I couldn't tell him anything about my life at school, and he had gotten sick of the answer, "Well you know its just, school," whenever he asked. We basically drifted apart, well in relationship sense. I still talked to him, whenever I was forced by Dear ol' Mom, who still wanted that White House wedding.

**Liz's POV**

I managed to steady myself as I almost tripped over someone's suitcase. I was about to let one of my famous, "Opsie Daises!" out, but Bex managed to slap a hand over my mouth first. Then after she finished glaring at me I made my way over to Jonas. I looked down, he had his covers wrapped around him, I looked at his arms and raised my eyebrows in disbelief. From the way he wore his uniform, you would have never knew that he had any type of muscles at all. But sigh. . He did. I noticed the way that his cheeks had a soft blush to them at all times. It was adorable.

I shifted through his suitcase knowing that what I was about to do would make him super stressed out. I paired short black socks with long white socks. I managed to wrinkle every single piece of clothing in his suitcase. I giggled imagining how Jonas would react in the morning when he woke up, not even to just the make up, but to his clothes. I couldn't believe it when I saw a notebook, surprised that it wasn't locked I opened it up, I saw on the pages notes.

_Lizzie's hair looks cute. I love the way her green hair bow makes her look like a little pixie. (Hence the nickname, Lizzie)_

_Lizzie looked at me. Again. I caught her. Again. I love the way that she blushes, it's adorable. _

_It's so cute the way that Lizzie actually thinks she's being sly every time she looks over at me._

I sighed and shut the notebook. It was notes from last years exchange. (Before the CoC.) Lizzie had a nice ring to it, but I would only allow Jonas to call me that, after all he came up with it. Suddenly thinking of the clue that we were supposed to leave I had an idea, I knew exactly what I was purposely leaving behind.

**Bex's POV**

After I stopped Liz from alerting the boys to our presence, I made my way over to Grant. I knew one way to really hurt someone is to take and destroy something they hold dear, so I chose Grants Playboys. (Obviously he holds them dear because he has thirty or so of them.) I remembered over hearing Zach and Jonas talking about Grants special Playboy, and I decided I was going to do something especially mean to it.

Assuming it was the super worn out one on top of the stack I flipped it open, getting ready to tear the pages to shreds, when I stopped and really looked at the pictures. They weren't naked models, (Or mostly naked for that matter,) they were pictures of me, fully clothed. They were excellently photo shopped in, making the pictures of me, look like they were really part of the Playboy. I now knew the perfect thing to leave Grant, something he better recognize or I'm going to pound him down over those pictures.

This means that the pictures that Grant is always looking at are pictures of me, which means, he's not a super big pervert, just a big pervert. But still, the better question is how did he get all of those pictures of me. Then it hit me, over the break I remembered feeling like someone was following me, _someone _was. No wonder there was no need for him to contact me, he already knew where I was, and what I had been or was doing.

I looked at Grant, sighing, he was even more gorgeous than I remembered. I looked at the sheets that were partially covering his super huge abs and almost fell on the floor. He was built, and he looked

Bloody Brilliant, if I must say so myself. I smiled when I remembered the make up he would be wearing for the next day, (Or week, it just depends on if we forgive them)

**Cammie's POV**

I walked softly over to Zach's bed. He looked, PERFECT. I'm not even sure that anyone is allowed to look like that, but he did. The moonlight was shinning across his face, and he looked so gorgeous, but he wasn't peaceful. His bed looked like he had tossed and turned all night and I'm pretty sure his covers were thrown all over the floor. He started tossing again, and before I realized what I was doing, I gently stroked his hair while pressing the palm of my hand against his face.

"Cammie." My heart stopped beating, I was pretty sure that our prank was blown, I prepared myself to race out of the room running. But when I looked down at Zach, he was still sleeping. Zach was murmuring my name in his sleep. I wasn't sure if I should be excited of disgusted beyond belief. Hoping that Zach was thinking good thoughts, I carefully removed my hand. I looked around noticing that the rest of the girls were sifting through their guy's stuff, and Macey was putting eye shadow on Drew.

I looked at Zach's wallet, the only thing inside was multiple ID's (I counted at least 10) and a picture of Zach and I. I was wearing the red strapless dress, which meant that it was the night of the ball, and this must have been one of the pictures that Madame Dabney took. What I really noticed was I was smiling at the camera, but Zach was looking down smiling at me, the way he was looking at me was as if I was the only person in the world.

I blushed, even though it was only a picture, right then I was hit with inspiration, and I knew exactly what I just had to leave Zach. If he didn't realize that I had done this to him then he would have to stop pointing at himself and saying "Spy". I then pulled out the make up and decided to let the rest of the prank begin.

**Macey's POV**

I realized we didn't have much time left and started putting on Drew's new look. After I got on his eye shadow, mascara and eye liner I put on some foundation. I added some sparkles to the eye shadow, I was pretty sure that the guys were going to get us back ten times worse than we got them after this was over. I pulled off the gift Preston had given me and sat it on top of Drew's suitcase, would he realize who had done this to him? Or would he have no clue?

**Bex's POV**

I started snickering when I pictured the guys fighting over the bathroom, trying to wash off their make up, just to get pink hair. It was a hilarious thought. I applied the last layer of foundation and stepped back to approve of my work, Grant looked hysterical. I knew that when he realized we did that we were dead. I tugged off one of my bracelets that I had on in one of the pictures in the album Grant had so kindly made for me, (Sarcastically speaking of course) and sat it on the stand beside of his bed.

**Liz's POV**

I raced to put on Jonas's make up on, my hand was shaking slightly so Jonas's make up was messed up, only slightly. After I finished I looked over at Macey who was grinning wickedly at her "new creation", Bex was still adding foundation to a nearly unconscious Grant. Cammie was still applying make up to Zach. It looked like she was trying super hard not to laugh. Then I pulled my hair out of my lucky green hair bow and placed it on Jonas's wrist. I was eager to see Jonas's reaction when he woke up.

**Cammie's POV**

I was applying mascara to Zach's beautiful long eye lashes. I suddenly pictured how Zach was going to look with Pink hair tomorrow and bit my lip trying not to laugh. My entire body was shaking with my silent laughter. Liz's hands were shaking, I'm not sure why though, Macey was looking at Drew with some weird creepy look, and Bex was almost done "properly" applying Grants foundation. I gently pulled off my necklace that I had been wearing in the picture that Zach had and put it around his neck.

I finished and nodded at the girls we were all done, we raced back to the room. The alarm that we had set would go off in an hour so we were going to get sleep. Falling onto my bed I didn't remember anything that happened after that. Liz woke me up by whispering terribly evil things into my ear, (So terrible I'm not going to repeat them. By the way it has nothing to do with ZachJ)

While complaining, I got up long enough to look at the screen of Liz's computer, long enough to see Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Drew fall out of their beds while yelling and trying to shut the alarms off, long enough to see them see themselves, and long enough to see them all beat the crap out of each other trying to race to the bathroom. Long enough to see their expressions when they saw their hair in the mirror, and long enough to see them barreling out of their door to, I'm guessing, our door.

**Macey's POV**

We were so dead, the guys were on their way to kill us, it was hilarious when Grant and Zach started cursing in Farsi when they saw their hair. Drew was so mad it made it even funnier than Zach and Grant and Jonas. Jonas wasn't even freaking out over his appearance, he was tripping over his clothes, because, quote: "They're so unorganized, I'm going to beat the crap out of who ever did this," Just when he said that he looked down at Liz's lucky hair bow on his wrist, Drew looked at his suitcase and saw Preston's gift, then grabbed it. Zach finally noticed Cammie's special necklace around his neck, and Grant saw Bex's bracelet on his night stand, grabbing it Grant raced out of the door following Zach, Drew and Jonas.

Bex shoved a chair under the door handle, I looked around and found my spikiest stiletto heel, the door was being beat down, "Girls you better let us in," the guys threatened. I nodded at Bex and she flung the door open, I threw my heel at the guys, it stuck into the wall right beside of Grants head where he yelped. Cammie grabbed the door and tried to slam it when Zach's hand got caught in the door. He shouted and Cammie flung the door open. She instantly without even thinking pulled him into the room with her.

**Cammie's POV**

Flinging the door open, I pulled Zach into the room. I gently checked his hand, when he winced I looked up into his beautiful green eyes, and would have laughed, if he hadn't been hurt, at the way his make and hair looked. Zach glared at me, "I'm injured and you're laughing at me," he pouted. I pressed my lips to his hand and kissed it softly. "There is that better?" I asked. "Well, it still hurts," Zach winced as I accidentally hit it again. "Hold on," I told him, getting up and searching through the bathroom cabinets looking for something to wrap Zach's hand with.

When I found a bandage I walked back in and saw Macey giving the guys a special type of make up remover that would take their make up off. Zach smirked at me. "Here's the bandage," I told him. "Um what am I supposed to do with it? I can't wrap this with only one hand." Zach protested. I rolled my eyes at him, picking up the bandage I gently started wrapping his hand. Occasionally Zach would wince when I applied a little too much pressure.

When I finished wrapping Zach's hand, Grant, Drew and Jonas came out of the bathroom, they had already taken their make up off. Zach held the make up remover and looked up at me expectantly. Sighing I helped him to the bathroom and got his make up off. When I finished I was on my tip toes, and Zach was looking down at me through his long eye lashes. Zach slowly moved his lips closer to mine, his lips weren't even a centimeter from mine.

"ZACH! Come on already man!" Grant. Whatever trance we had just been in was definitely broken, I blushed and walked out of the bathroom. Zach was following closely behind me.

**Macey's POV**

While Zach and Cammie were in the bathroom, the guys cornered us. Bex and I pushed Liz to the back, because out of the three of us, she was the worst fighter. Grant yelled over his shoulder, "ZACH! Come on already man!" Cammie was blushing as she walked out of the bathroom, and I gave her the we'll-discuss-that-later look. She nodded as Zach stepped up behind her.

Zach pressed his body against Cammie's, it was obvious he was pushing her into the group with us. When he finally got her into the circle Cammie pushed me backwards. Cam and Bex were at the front of the group, who were surrounded by Grant and Zach. I shifted Liz into the corner, so now the sides of her that weren't protected by Cam and Bex were protected by walls. Drew was facing me, giving me a look that I didn't understand. I saw Preston's bracelet on his wrist and smiled despite my current situation.

**Bex's POV**

Cammie pushed Macey back beside of Liz, and took her place. I glaring at the face of Grant, and on his wrist was my bracelet, I looked at him and saw understanding in his eyes, he whispered quietly in my ear, "Why Bex? Why?" I wasn't sure why actually, so I didn't answer, I had an idea. I knew that it was possibly the only way to get us out of the corner with out being killed by the guys, I got Cammie's attention and nodded at her, somehow she knew without me really saying it.

I pretended to faint, right before I fell I felt someone's arms wrap around me and pick me up. I was being laid gently on a bed, someone was whispering, "Bex, come on please wake up, please Bexy," Suddenly his voice got even quieter as he whispered, "I need you," and after that I think I fainted for real.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex got my attention and nodded at me, I'm not sure how but somehow I just knew what she was going to do before she even did it. She "passed out," Grant grabbed her and carried her over to her bed, he laid her down and started whispering in her ear. Macey and Liz knew that Bex was just acting, so they pretended to freak out, Macey grabbed Drew and started crying. Macey has some very believable crocodile tears. Liz tried to race over to Bex and fell. I decided to do what I always do and disappear.

I raced into one of my secret passageways and hid. I heard someone in the tunnel too, and my first thought was the CoC. Terrified for everyone's safety I quickly made my way back to the room, only to be stopped when someone slapped a hand over my mouth, I started fighting and kicking, and was actually about to bite them when I heard a muffled "Easy Gallagher Girl, I only have one good hand." Zach.


	3. Authors note

Okay so obviously its been a while since I was on fanfic. Trust me I feel terrible. Anyways, I seem to have a writers block on this story. I hate to disappoint all of you amazing people. After reading OGSY I really can't seem to have any ideas for this story, because everything about this story contradicts with OGSY. I have a idea for a story based after GG4, so it might take me awhile but I think I'll post it. Hopefully you don't hate me. But I'm definitely ending this here. So thank you all for the AHMAZING reviews. I hope you like my new story more! Bye for now.

-AJ10


	4. Authors note 2

Okay so I was going to just stop writing my story Down Under, but I've got a couple of reviews telling me they wanted it to keep going. So I'm going to leave that decision up to the readers. Either I'll: 1. Keep writing Down Under pretending that GG4 never happened, AND write my new story. OR 2. I'll just write my new story. Anyhow tell me what you think!

-AJ10


	5. The Plane Ride p1

**Okay so here is the 3rd Chapter, I decided that I was going to keep going with this story. I'm just going to write this and pretend that GG4 never happened. I've decided to shorten the chapters just a little bit so I can update sooner. If you have any ideas then just review or PM me. Thanks so much!**

**BTW: I own nothing in this story except Drew(Sigh). The rest belongs to Ally Carter! **

**

* * *

**

Cammie's POV

Zach. He was so dead. "What were you thinking? I thought you were the CoC here to get me, or Macey." I hissed at him. "I'm sorry, but I was coming to tell you that Bex really did pass out." "How did you know she didn't to begin with. .?" I asked him. "Spy," he whispered. I felt him wrap his arms around me, "But she's okay now," He looked at me questioningly, "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand, I tried to keep up with him, but since I only got a couple of hours of sleep and I was exhausted. Zach pulled me up into his arms, and carried me up into my room. Before I fell asleep I whispered, "You can't carry me, what about your hand?" I asked. "Chill Gallagher Girl, you don't weigh that much," he teased.

When I woke up later, Zach's arms were wrapped around me, looking at the alarm clock it said 6 am. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I felt Zach wrapping me closer into him, I snuggled closer to him, he pressed his lips to my forehead, "Mhmm. . Cammie," he murmured. I slowly opened my eyes again, and saw Grant passed out on Bex's bed. Drew laying beside of Macey, and Jonas holding Liz. I closed my eyes only to be woken up not even two hours later.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, get up we're going to Australia today." Zach whispered. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw that Macey was practically throwing clothes from our closet into a bunch of suitcases. Zach picked me up, "You're really lazy for a spy, you know that?" he teased. "I'm not! I didn't ask for you to pick me up," I protested. He laughed and then dropped me. "Okay then," Zach smirked. I looked up at him glaring.

I walked over to Macey, "Um what should I pack? Clothes wise?" I asked her. "I'm packing clothes for you, you just make sure to get any thing else you need." She told me, smiling I grabbed some make up, my necessities, and some other stuff I needed. Zach had decided to leave when we girls had started packing, he had taken the boys with him to go pack. After we made sure the guys were gone, really gone, not like they were standing at the door listening, we started talking.

**Macey's POV**

"So Cammie, what happened last night? All we know is that Zach carried you back to the room!" Liz whisper yelled. "Well. . . I was hiding in a secret passageway, pretending to be upset that Bex 'Passed out' when I heard someone, so I raced out of the tunnel and someone put their hands over my mouth, so I start fighting them thinking they were the C.O.C, when Zach whispered in my ear, "Easy Gallagher Girl, I only have one good hand,". So then I get mad, start yelling at him, because I thought they were here to get me, and then he says he came to tell me that you really passed out," Cammie paused for a moment and looked at Bex, then started talking again. " So then I ask how he knew you didn't originally pass out and he's all like 'Spy,' and then he asks if I'm okay, then he tries to walk with me back to the room, but I'm so tired he eventually has to carry me, and then I fell asleep."

Liz was squealing, "You mean he carried you even with his hurt hand?" Cammie nodded and smiled to herself. I finally decided to join the conversation, "Wow, I almost had a heart attack when I woke up and saw you two all over each other snuggled with Zach." I teased her, her face turned the brightest shade of red I had ever seen. "Uh. . About that. ." she started, "Anyways Bex, why did you really pass out?" Cammie asked when she could actually think straight.

**Bex's POV**

"Uh Grant whispered something in my ear," I told them softly, they all looked at me intently, including Macey, and it was slightly disturbing. "What did he say," Macey asked. "That he needed me," I told them while making sure to focus on the wall behind them, I was trying not to blush. "Ooo sounds like Grant has a crush on our very abusive roommate." Cammie teased. "Shut up!" I laughed, smacking at her. "See what I mean!" Cammie yelled. I couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"So when do you think they'll try to get back at us?" I wanted to know. "Soon, and they won't take any mercy on us. Not this time," Macey predicted. I smiled at them and said, "Well this is going to be one Bloody awesome break," They looked at me and we all starting laughing imagining what terrible things the boys would be planning, but we knew that we had one thing over them. They NEEDED us, and we could string them along.

**Macey's POV**

I looked down, I realized that in less than an hour we would be stepping onto my personal plane, we would spend 24 hours on it, before we landed in Sydney, Australia. Smiling to myself I already had an idea of a couple of games that I would just insist that we play, I knew that after the flight Bex, Liz and Cammie would all want to kill me. I had packed only my clothing for the girls, in total we only had ten suitcases (Including the ones the girls had packed). I already had a bunch of clothes at my summer home.

I made my way over to the suitcases and grabbed two of them, Bex and Cammie grabbed three each, and Liz carried the last two. We made sure to move everything out of the way, and even tried to walk in the middle of the hallway, but I still heard an "Oppsie Daisy!" and a thud. We all noticeably winced, but I kept walking, I didn't even want to know what valuable thing of mine she had quite possibly broken. I was almost down the staircase when I heard a soft, "Allow me," I knew who it was without turning around. "Drew, I've got them," I said confidently. "But I insist," Drew was smiling at me, and I felt myself go weak at the knees. Drew had already wrapped his fingers over mine, we looked at each other, I could have swore when his hand touched mine a shock went up my arm.

He gently took the suitcases from me, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes looked at the moment, I could feel a slight blush crawling slowly across my face. I walked down the stairs behind him, I heard Liz let out a little giggle as Jonas took her two suitcases. I saw Zach take the suitcases that Cammie had been carrying, I tried not to laugh as I saw Grant take Bex's bags from her, she slapped him, and said something to him about not to be a, quote: "Sexist pig!" then grabbed the suitcases again. _"Yeah Bex that's the way to totally get the guy into liking you," _I thought to myself.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach walked up behind me and pulled the suitcases I was carrying out of my hand, I glared at him, and was thinking about slapping Zach like Bex slapped Grant. When I got to the bottom of the stairs Zach looked at me, "Listen I didn't want to make you mad," I nodded, he leaned over to me, "Please don't slap me like Bex slapped Grant," He teased. I gently slapped him, Zach stopped and dropped the suitcases. I was walking beside him, and the suitcases landed on my toes. "OWWW!" I yelled.

I know I sound like a wimp, but let me explain, Macey had shoved at least a hundred pounds of clothes and other stuff in the bags, so three hundred pound suitcases falling on your feet doesn't feel good at all. Zach cussed in Farsi and shoved the suitcases off of my toes, when he did I looked down at them and they looked purple. Grant and Bex made their way over to me, I tried to walk but it was insanely painful, like worse than someone dropped _three _sledgehammers on your little pinky toe painful.

Grant picked me up and carried me out to the limo. "Easy now Cammie girl," I absolutely loved Grant at moments like this. Sometimes he was a bit dense, like when he would argue with Bex. (Trust me, that's super dumb) but he was just like the older brother that I had always wanted but had never gotten to have. He sat me down in the seat to go help Bex and Zach with the stuff. Zach got into the limousine and pulled me next to him, "Cammie I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry," he told me, Grant was on the other side of me, and he had his arm wrapped around Bex. Opposite of us was Macey and Drew and Liz and Jonas.

**Bex's POV**

It was super sweet when Grant picked up Cammie and carried her for Zach. It was like Grant was Cammie's older brother, that's how they looked when they were together. I could tell that Zach wanted to be the one holding Cammie in his arms. Zach quickly placed the suitcases in the trunk and hurried to check on Cammie, he passed Grant, Grant smiled at me, and said, "Do you think that Cammie will be mad at Zach?" "After that? I would strangle him, or you," I threatened. But I wasn't kidding at all, if Grant was ever that careless, well, he would wake up in the hospital.

Grant laughed deciding to take it as a joke, he then helped me into the limo and I ended up setting across from Drew, Macey, Liz and Jonas. Grant was sitting beside of Cammie who was being held by Zach, and Zach looked like he was apologizing. (Which he would probably be apologizing for the next ten years, because that had to hurt) Suddenly it looked like Cammie had an idea, she had a sly look on her face. She then turned her head and started to ignore Zach.

**Macey's POV**

Drew sat down beside of me, he whispered in my ear, "Why are they fighting?" He nodded towards Cammie and Zach. Cammie had her back turned to Zach and he kept trying to get her attention. It looked as if Zach just had the best idea ever because his eyes lit up and he kind of smirked. He leaned up to Cammie's neck and started kissing it, I could see the look in Cammie's eye. Luckily her back was to Zach because her eye lids started fluttering, I could see her start visibly giving in.

Instantly she turned into Zach, his lips were brushing across hers, she was melting, it was so obvious. But I knew that our Cameron wouldn't go down with a fight, so I fully expected her to do this. "I'll only forgive you on one condition," she whispered in his ear, and you could now see Zach trying to resist the urge to shake. "Anything." Zach breathed, "You won't get back at us for the prank, and you won't let the guys get back at us either." she smiled at him.

Zach whispered softly, "I promise," he whispered. Cammie looked at him and slowly brought her lips to his, Zach kissed her back. I looked over at Liz who was sighing at the cute couple. Then I looked over at Bex to see her mouthing _Hallelujah _obviously she was happy that now the boys couldn't get revenge. One glance around the limo, and it was obvious the boys weren't pleased with how fast Zach had caved.

**Cammie's POV**

I was glad that Zach caved because if he wouldn't I would have. I just couldn't resist him and his appealing charm. But it was totally win-win for us because I wasn't mad at him anymore and he wasn't going to kill us for pranking them. I softly pulled back, Zach smiled at me, I felt him wrap his arms around me. I sighed wishing that Zach was like this all of the time and not so dang cryptic. But his smirk was kind of sexy. I rested my head against his chest and pulled him as close to me as I could.

I saw Liz smiling at me, I smiled back, Jonas was looking at Liz nervously, I nodded at him as if encouraging him. Jonas nodded his head and cautiously wrapped his arms around Liz's shoulder. She quickly froze and then started blushing. I looked at Macey who ever so slightly rolled her eyes. Drew leaned over to Jonas and whispered, "Way to go dude," Everyone in the limo heard it, I mean hello spy hearing here! The girls hearing it rolled their eyes, and Macey pinched Drew. "Way to be subtle." she muttered.

I started laughing, which caused Liz to start giggling, which in turn forced Bex to started chuckling, which was the reason Macey to start snickering, which left the boys staring at us as if we were freaks. Once we calmed down, I looked around and realized we were almost at the airport. I quickly grabbed Bex's hand, while reaching over Grant, we both hurried out of the limo followed by Macey and Liz. When the guys got out, we smiled and said, "Could you guys get our stuff for us?" and before they could answer, Macey looked at them, "Aw that's so kind of you, thanks," and we skipped over to her plane.

**Liz's POV**

When Cammie grabbed Bex's hand, I grabbed Macey's, (Not in THAT way,) and we beat the guys out of the limousine. After we forced the guys to get our suitcases we skipped over to the plane. We made sure to get seats together, forcing the guys to have to sit beside each other. After our stuff got loaded, the plane took off and the pilot told us we could, we got up. Looking around I could tell that Zach kept glancing at Cammie as if trying to catch her attention.

Obviously Cammie knew that he would, so she was trying hard not to look in his direction, at all. It was cute the way he was trying so hard to get her attention and the way she was trying so hard not to give it to him. I hoped that she wouldn't push him away so far that one day he didn't come back. Because you never know what you have until its gone. Hopefully Cammie wouldn't have to find out the hard way. Because her heart had been broken plenty of times before.

**Cammie's POV**

I felt Zach look at me ever so often. I had to restrain myself from looking at him, it was so hard, he was so utterly attractive. I laughed with Bex trying not to look at Zach, I got up to go to the bathroom, and "fix my makeup," No way am I seriously doing that. I don't even like to wear make up, I only do because of Macey and Bex. They would kill me if I didn't. When I locked the door I tried to calm myself down.

_Breathe in, Breathe out, In, Out. _When I finally felt like I was back under control I decided to leave the bathroom. Looking over I saw Grant sitting in my seat. Jonas was somehow sitting beside of Liz, and Drew was beside of Macey. I almost slapped myself when I realized that the only open seat was beside of, yep you guessed it, Zach. Sighing I made my way over to the seat. Bex looked over at me apologetically. I shook my head, she glanced back over at me double checking to make sure I was okay with this one more time.

I knew even if she had called Grant a quote, "Sexist pig!" she really did like him. I was glad that Grant was the more carefree type of person. In a way he was kind of like a dog, not that he was ugly, because he definitely wasn't. But because he never let anything bother him, he was extremely loyal to his friends and well lets just say he had a pretty short memory. (Not to mention he was _slightly _whiney.) Bex had a hard time of showing her feelings towards other people that weren't her best friends. Technically she didn't really show them to us, we just knew.

Drew was looking at Macey, he must have either said something sweet, of embarrassing because Macey blushed. Wait, MACEY BLUSHED? Stop the presses! This is MAJOR news. You probably think I'm making a big deal out of nothing, but on all of the dates that Macey has been on, (She's dated all of the guys on the top 10 hottest guys in America list.) and out of all of the pictures sneaky, creepy, people get of her, she has never once blushed. Drew is good, really good.

I looked over at Zach, he wasn't even looking at me, his eyes were closed and he had ear phones in, that's when I realized he was asleep, I remembered Grant saying something once about Zach being a super deep sleeper. Crossing my fingers, I grabbed his itouch out of his hands and looked at the song that was playing (What? I was curious!). I giggled, it was **Stronger by Kanye West** I skimmed through his songs and found **Solo by Iyaz.** (AN: This song is actually one of my favorites!)Right before the song came on I flipped the volume up as loud as possible.

Zach's eyes flew open so fast it was hysterical. Everyone was looking at me weird and Zach glared at me. I pulled his ear phones out of his ears. "Really Gallagher Girl? Really?" I smiled at him, "Madame Dabney would be, oh so very disappointed in you," I mimicked her genteel British accent. Zach smiled quickly before glaring at me. "Why would that be?" "Because you have company that was hoping to have a conversation with you," I teased. "Oh yeah and what would my guest like to discuss?" I wasn't sure what I wanted to talk to him about so I shrugged. "Well I don't really know if I should tell you. . ." I teased him. "Come on," he told me, "Well. . ." I started. "Hey do you two want to come play with us?" Macey yelled looking over at us.

**Macey's POV**

I was tired of not doing anything, and Drew wasn't saying anything so I decided that we all play some games. Maybe even some truth or dare, we could find out some very dirty secrets about our seemingly perfect guys. After I yelled at Zach and Cammie to see if they wanted to play. Cammie hopped up and grabbed Zach's hand and drug him along behind of her. I almost laughed at the way Cammie practically had Zach on a leash, he was so whipped. (Oh dear God, I sound like Grant when he's read his Playboys for hours straight)

Jonas was already sitting beside of Liz, Drew was in the seat beside of me, Bex and Grant were sprawled out on the floor. Cammie started to sit down on the floor, but Zach beat her to it, and pulled her onto his lap. I could see Liz slapping a hand over her mouth to keep from letting out a loud, "AWH!" I smiled, but quickly covered it up with my poker face. Because I was supposed to be the Boy Interpreter, and sweet little gestures shouldn't make me giggle and saw AWH like a hopeless romantic. (Sorry Liz.)

Cammie was obviously uncomfortable, by the reactions, not Zach. Actually, I'm pretty sure Cammie was enjoying Zach's lap, but hey, he's technically her boyfriend. So I decided to start the games, "Okay, so we're going to play Truth or Dare," I smiled. "But that's a chick game!" Grant protested, he looked at Zach expecting Zach to back him up. But Zach was looking at Cammie, when he leaned up and whispered in her ear Cam blushed at him. "Grant, I think my version of Truth or Dare will interest you, let me explain the rules." I grinned.

"Zach will you please stop distracting Cammie!" I pointed him out, he had just told her something else again, and she wasn't paying attention to the rules. "Okay, so it's basically like the original Truth or Dare, but you can pass, if you pass you have to take one piece of clothing off," I told them, Grant whistled, "I like this game," Bex smiled and then whacked him in the back of the head. (It was definitely a NCIS moment.) "So. . .Who's going first?" I let the question hang in the air.

**Bex's POV**

"So. . .Who's going first?" Macey asked smirking, "Grant is," I volunteered him. He glared at me, "Truth or Dare?" I asked. "Tr. .Dare. .No Truth. .No Dare. . No Tr. ." Grant was cut off by Zach yelling, "He chooses dare!" I narrowed my eyes at Grant. "Okay then. . . I dare you to call Mr. Solomon and tell him that you're in love with him, that you have been in love with him since the moment you met him, without laughing." The guys looked at him, Grant smiled a smug smile, "But I don't have Mr. Solomon's number," I grinned at him mischievously, "That's okay, because I do,"

I held out my hand out for Grant's phone, he slowly handed it over, I dialed a number, then handed it back to Grant, he took it with his hands shaking. "Hello?" We could all hear the person on the phone answer. "Hi this is Grant Newman, I was calling to tell you that. .I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you from the moment that I met you," Grant said seriously. "GRANT NEWMAN! The Grant Newman that's dating my daughter!" We heard screaming from the phone, Grant held it away from his ear to keep it from busting his eardrum.

After the man stopped screaming he hung up the phone, Grant turned to me, "Who was that?" I busted out laughing, I was about to answer when my phone rang, "Hello?" My father was already yelling at me to stay away from that Newman boy, he was bellowing, I was also having to hold my cell phone away from my ears, "Daddy, it was a prank I _dared _him to," I told my dad in my sweet daughter voice, after that my dad calmed down, told me to apologize to Grant for him, and he even laughed. "Okay, bye daddy I love you," I hung up the phone and saw the rest of the group rolling on the floor, while Grant just glared at me. "You honestly believed I had Joe Solomon's number?" I asked him.

My friends having figured the whole thing out thought it was hilarious, I was about to die laughing, Grant on the other hand just whispered one word, "Payback,""So who next?" Bex asked, after we finally finished laughing at Grant. We looked around at each other for a couple of minutes before Drew looked over at Macey and smirked. "I think Macey should go next, after all, it was her idea in the first place." Everyone stopped to look at Macey's smile that had frozen in place across her face.


	6. Plane Ride p2

**This is my new chapter, I obviously don't own the Gallagher Girls series, because if I did would I honestly be on fanfic? Didn't think so.**

**I had a little trouble with Truth or Dare, because we'll they aren't exactly normal, anyhow this is definitely OOC. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Macey's POV**

I was so in for it, they were all going to gang up on me, because well I suggested playing the game. Drew looked at me, I had some sort of intuition that he was going to be the one to come up with my question or dare. I was probably going to play it safe and stick with Truth, unless Liz was the one that was questioning me. Then I wouldn't have anything to worry about, but I think that it was going to be a couple against couple type of thing.

Drew smiled a mischievous smile, and I was actually worried. "Okay, Macey, Truth or Dare?" "Uh. . Truth?" I replied, but it sounded more like a question. Drew grinned. "Okay, what's your most embarrassing memory?" My smile dropped completely off of her face, I was contemplating the options. I knew that I wasn't going to chicken out on the first round. I seriously doubted that I could pull of a lie, I mean they were all trained spies. "Okay so I was 13, and I had a crush on this guy, he was 14. I did the whole normal preteen thing and wrote his name in my diary thing with hearts and all that. I had even written Macey McHenry Miller. That was his last name."

I paused for a moment, I was reliving the moment. "His parents and mine were great friends. So one day they came over, my mom told us to go to my room so we did. I didn't clean my room earlier, I don't even know why I didn't. I usually at least had the maid clean it. Anyhow, right there on my bed was my diary, I tried to close it, but he was closer, he read the WHOLE thing. Including the part where I said he was quite possibly the most gorgeous thing in the world, he made fun of me the whole night, he said that there was no way someone that was as gorgeous as him could ever date someone like me, because when I was younger I was weird looking. He called me Macey Miller forever. Then two years later, when he saw again, he was asking me out. Ha what a laugh." I frowned. I still hated Alex Miller to this day.

"You told him no, right?" Bex asked looking at me, I nodded at her, "Trust me, in the end I made dang sure that he was the one looking like a loser," I grinned at her. "Did the paparazzi get pictures?" Cammie asked inquisitively. I nodded. "Of course, that is actually the only good thing about them, you can ALWAYS make sure someone else looks terrible." I laughed. Drew nodded. "Its true, the paparazzi has been very helpful when I had to dump a couple of chicks,"

I glared at him. The other girls looked at him and rolled their eyes. Drew looked at me in a confused manner. I shook my head, "So yeah anyways, that was my most embarrassing memory, I mean I've had other more embarrassing moments, but I made sure to FORGET them, especially for moments like this," I told them smiling. Drew rolled his eyes at me. "Well technically you can't completely forget, you can push it so far to the back of your mind that you don't ever think of it again, but its not forgotten." Liz told us scientifically. I made a face at her, "But the only way to ever bring those memories out would be to either hypnotize her, which I highly doubt any of us know how to do that, or she might remember it if something that was so similar to the incident that she would remember it," Liz corrected, "But, since she 'forgot it' then we wouldn't know how to imitate the accident, so like she never has to worry about any of us knowing those memories," Liz rushed to say. everyone looked at her, "What okay I read a book about it," Which when Liz "reads" a book, she remembers the whole thing, she has a photographic memory.

**Liz's POV**

"So who's going next?" Jonas asked beside of me, "You," I told him. He looked at me, "Um okay, cool," he tried to pretend not to be nervous. I laughed. "Truth. . .or Dare?" I asked. Jonas looked at me, "Uh Dare?" he asked. I giggled, "Okay I dare you to sing **That don't impress me much by Shania Twain**." I was into some country music, I mean after all I live in Alabama. The look on Jonas's face was enough, he stuttered, "But I-I don't know the lyrics," I smiled and pulled out my laptop, "I've got it on here somewhere," I laughed at his disbelieving face, "Almost there, and yeah got it, Jonas, you've got three seconds," Jonas frowned, when the music video came on. But started singing.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smartBut you've got being right down to an artYou think you're a genius-you drive me up the wallYou're a regular original, a know-it-all_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientistThat don't impress me muchSo you got the brain but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much_

By now Jonas was dancing around looking like an idiot and we all thought we were going to die from hysteria. His voice was a little off key, and he looked like a total nerd, and I'm pretty sure that at one point the tried shaking his butt, but it just looked like he was having a seizure, go figure. Apparently he's as clumsy as me, but after living with Macey for a couple of years, I can dance way better than that.

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocketAnd a comb up his sleeve-just in caseAnd all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something elseOkay, so you're Brad PittThat don't impress me muchSo you got the looks but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me much_

Jonas was now up in front of Grant dancing around, and when he said Okay, so you're Brad Pitt, he even pointed at Grant, the verse was pretty much perfect for Grant. It was like Shania Twain knew him and was actually thinking of him when she was co-writing it. Cammie was laughing so hard she had fallen off of Zach's lap and was curled up in a ball, it was probably the funniest thing we had seen in a long time.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machineYou make me take off my shoes before you let me get inI can't believe you kiss your car good nightC'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!Oh-oo-oh, you think you're specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something elseOkay, so you've got a carThat don't impress me muchSo you got the moves but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

Jonas was now in front of Zach dancing around, it was like this song was made for the three of them, Jonas the Rocket scientist, Grant the Brad Pitt body double, and Zach the guy who was apparently obsessed with his car. Because when Jonas said, I can't believe you kiss your car goodnight, he pointed at Zach and shook his head. Cammie looked at him with her mouth hung wide open.

_That don't impress me muchYou think you're cool but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely nightThat don't impress me much_

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...Oo-Oh-OhThat don't impress me much!Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-NoAlright! Alright!You're Tarzan!Captain Kirk !That don't impress me much! _

When Jonas finished the song he flopped down in his seat panting, all of us started clapping for him except for Grant and Zach who were a little upset about the whole Jonas pointing them out in the middle of the song, but when Cammie nudged Zach's shoulder and Bex whacked Grant in the back of the head they both started clapping too. "Great job, but your way better at hacking," I teased him. He looked up at me from his slouched position. "Thanks a lot, Lizzie."

I felt a blush crawl slowly across my , Cammie and Bex all looked at me and mouthed, "LIZZIE?" I shook my head and murmured softly, "Not now," They nodded and Bex grinned, "I think Cam should go next! What do you think Zach?" Cammie's eyes widened as she shook her head, "I think that's a _great _idea Bex," Zach smirked.

**Cammie's POV**

I was going to kill Bex, and Zach, for that matter, because he was going to either give me and impossible question or do an extreme dare or something. But Zach was going to die when it was his turn, I was going to kill him for this. Zach turned to me and smiled. "So, Cameron, Truth or Dare?" I looked at him smirking, "Well, Zachary, I think I'm going with Truth," Zach made a humming noise, "Give me a moment please," I rolled my eyes, "Okay so I've got one, what's your deepest, darkest, that you've never told anyone?" Zach asked. Liz and Bex gasped, while Macey's eyes got huge.

My heart stopped beating, "My what?" I asked, "Your deepest, darkest secret, come on, tell us," Zach grinned. "Bu-But, uh, give me a couple seconds," My mind started reeling, there was no way that I was going to be able to tell them, without dying of embarrassment, not even the girls knew. I really didn't want to tell, but from the looks I was getting I was going to have to tell. I sighed, "I just want to make one thing clear, Zachary Goode. I officially hate you," Zach smirked.

"Okay, so I was around the age of fourteen, and I was staying with my grandparents, I wasn't supposed to go into town, but they were going to be gone for a couple of days riding, so I went into town, there was these girls, that were always jerks to all of the girls, but the guys liked them because they had 'nice bodies' and they knew about me going to Gallagher, so they started making fun of me." I paused before lowering my eyes in embarrassment.

"Anyhow, I snuck into they're room and put bugs, well I found out that they didn't even have 'bodies'," I was interrupted by Grant, "Holy Cow were they aliens?" then I heard a thud, "Use your head," Bex hissed. "No they weren't aliens, but they stuffed their bras, after finding that out I wasn't even going to do anything about it, but then I saw them making fun of a girl for not having boobs. Well that made me mad so I hacked into one of the girls Facebook accounts an uploaded a picture of them in the bra they were supposed to wear, and then with them stuffing their bras, they became the laughing stock of their school, no one ever found out but I've always felt slightly bad about it," I was looking at the floor.

Grant broke the silence, "Well Cammie, I never pegged you for the type to be putting dirty pictures up on the internet, but then again," Grant laughed. Bex slapped him in the back of the head, Gibbs style. (NCIS) Liz and Macey's mouths were hanging wide open, and their faces showed complete and utter shock. "O-oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell us?" Macey yelled. "Well, I was kind of embarrassed." I blushed. "Hello! I have so many chicks I need revenge on!" Macey smiled impishly. I giggled, "No! After that day when I started feeling bad for them, only slightly, I promised never to do that again!"

Macey shot me a mean look, "Spoil sport," I laughed, and then looked at Zach, "So. . ?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me and then started laughing, "I'm sorry, it's just, I would have never pictured, Cammie Morgan, doing something that dirty, its like trying to picture Liz cussing, Bex not hitting someone, Macey looking like a dirty old slob, and," Zach was about to say something else when I stopped him. "So do you think of me as a bad person?" I asked. "No, but next time, maybe don't let your plans involve porn. Should I be worried, because that seems like something that Grant would do." Zach teased.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, don't even act like you haven't been looking through my collection, well I mean the real ones, because Drew and Jonas will both back me up on that matter." Grant informed us. I turned to look at Zach, "You better not have looked at that stuff! Have you looked at Grants precious Playboy's?" I demanded. I could see Zach's face turning red, before he looked away and muttered "Who's next?" I glared at him before yelling, "Zachary, wait what's his middle name, GOODE! You are sooooo dead!" "By the way his middle name is Jay," Jonas told me.

**Bex's POV**

"Um, okay so while Cammie kills Zach, I think it's Bex's turn," Drew told us, we all turned to look at him, and surprisingly he had been quiet during the whole incident. _Great, I get to go_, I thought sarcastically, _and because of my prank earlier Grant was going to kill me. Yippee! Not. _Grant smiled at me, "So Bexy, Truth or Dare?" I narrowed my eyes at him calling me Bexy, "Dare," I hissed. "I'm so not scared of anything you can dish out," I laughed. "Okay then, Bexy I want you to get this needle over here and prick your finger, then take a pill, and then I want you to, well I would tell you to kiss a frog, but I don't see any frogs, so. . " Grant trailed off looking around.

My face was probably incredibly pale, because, one, I'm TERRIFIED of needles, second, I have issues with swallowing pills, third I hate frogs, not only are they slimy and stuff, but because of the whole you kiss one and it turns into you're prince Charming. What I'm from England, that offends me. But the biggest reason I felt like I was about to pass out was because he knew all of those things about me, and the only person that knew about the needles thing was Cammie, but no one, and I seriously mean no one knew about the other two. Not even my parents. I was going to kill Grant.

"So. . You'll just have to kiss Zach instead," Grant laughed. I immediately searched for Cammie's eyes. I was slightly worried that she would be upset, but she was laughing along with Grant, I looked at Zach, and there was a look of fear in his eyes, and then I remembered that he was probably afraid of me. Grant handed me a needle, I looked at it with my hands shaking, I pressed it into my finger and bit my lip to keep from squealing like a girl, then Liz handed me a certain type of pill that she had made for me. See I had a weird gag reflex thing, that whenever I tried to swallow pills, I just couldn't.

The type of pill that Liz had made looked like a regular pill, but it dissolved. Okay, part two of my mission impossible was complete, now the only thing I had left to do was kiss the toad, I mean frog, sorry Zach. I looked at him, let a shudder run through my body, and then kissed him on the cheek. "Bexy, you have to kiss him, on the lips," _Well flip, I didn't just stab myself with a needle, pretend to swallow a pill, just to quit now, even though just pulling one of my pieces of clothes off doesn't sound half bad right now. _But I just scrunched up my nose and closed my eyes.

I pressed my lips against Zach and then fell back into the floor. "YUCK! I'm dying!" I moaned. Grant was rolling on the floor, and Cammie was giggling with the Liz. Macey had a video camera out and she was recording the whole thing, "WHY are you recording the whole thing?" I yelled. She laughed, "Because it was hilarious. Oh my gosh you should have seen you two's reaction! Hold on wait, you can!" Macey laughed. Macey handed the video recorder to Jonas, who hooked it up to Liz's laptop.

Everyone crowded around it and laughed as me and Zach "kissed". We both had our eyes shut tightly, and as soon as our lips touched we both jumped back. Zach raced into the bathroom to wash his lips off. Then came back. I was laying on the floor moaning about how I was going to die. I had to admit it was pretty funny. I turned to Grant though. He tried to run, apparently he understood that I was about to kill him, but didn't make it to far, because I tackled him. "HOW?" I yelled at him.

He shook his head and refused to answer, I leaned over him and pressed down on his throat, "HOW?" Grant was struggling to breathe, so I allowed him to breathe, he looked at me, "I-I just have my sources, okay," "Whatever, Tina," I hissed. Getting up I walked over to Cammie, I shoved Zach out of the way. Cammie and I sat together while Zach and Grant sat together. Cammie was still mad at Zach about the whole Playboy thing. I was mad because Grant was practically stalking me.

**Macey's POV**

I suddenly remembered who's turn it was and smiled evilly. "So Drew guess what time it is!" Drew's face turned white, and I was almost afraid he would pass out. "So truth or dare?" I asked him, "Uh Truth," that was a wise choice, I started thinking of things that I didn't know about him, and what I wanted to know. Finally unable to think of anything juicy or interesting I went with, "Who was your first kiss with and what was it like? And when was it?" Bex looked at me with an raised eyebrow. Yes I know it was so middle school, but for some reason I just wanted to know.

Drew blushed. "Uh well, it was in eighth grade, with Melody Brooke. She was my first serious crush, because before that I wasn't really into girls, I was more into sports. The kiss, it was pretty good I guess, I mean it was a first kiss," He paused, "Where was it at?" I asked. "We had decided to walk through the park, she looked amazing in the moonlight, it was perfect. I had liked her for months, but I was to afraid to ask her, I don't know why though, because I already knew she liked me." Drew smiled at the memory.

"Anyhow she was walking, and her shoe got caught on something and I caught her. Melody's face was pressed up against mine, and her amazing blue eyes were sparkling up at me," I could practically hear Drew sigh. I'm not even kidding. "So I leaned down and kissed her. We finished walking through the park, I walked her home, we said goodnight, the next day I asked her out, and then someone came and got me, and told me I was going to Blackthorne. I saw her two years ago, I still think I have an imprint from where she slapped me," Drew laughed while subconsciously rubbed a finger across his face.

I smiled, " I wish I could have been there to see that," I teased. Grants face lit up, "Dude Jonas do you have you're computer?" Jonas nodded. "Okay then show them the video!" Grant yelled. Jonas grinned and grabbed his laptop, he quickly flipped it on, apparently he had some sort of program running on it because it started way faster than regular computers. Jonas pulled up the video, and we all crowded around. You couldn't hear words and her back was to the camera. All you could see was her back hand him, and then his expression, it was hilarious, but it would have been better if you could see what she said to him,

I thought about asking him, but I was sure he wouldn't want to talk about it, because if he did I knew the guys would rag him about it forever. I sighed and sat back down, "So did you tell her that you didn't realize that you had to leave?" Liz asked. "Yeah, but it didn't matter, we would have had to break up anyway," Drew muttered, and I started to wonder if maybe Drew never wanted to go to Blackthorne.

**Liz's POV**

Macey had a thoughtful expression, Zach was looking over at Cammie who was talking to Bex, and Grant was watching Bex. Gosh they needed to just apologize already. Jonas turned to me smiling, "So Lizzie," He teased in a sing-song voice. "Is anyone else tired?" I asked, trying to fake a yawn that apparently didn't look real. "Why no, Liz." Cammie teased, "Yeah Lizzie, you must be getting old," Bex emphasized the Lizzie. Jonas gave a breathtaking smile.

"Truth or Dare?" Jonas's voice snapped me out of my day dream, "Truth," I murmured, I was pretty sure my voice had a dreamy sound to it. "Okay, tell the truth, what was the first thing you thought of when you met each of us?" Jonas asked. I smiled to myself, "Okay, Cammie, sweet, shy, gorgeous, an awesome pavement artist, and a possible amazing best friend," I smiled at Cammie, she had a shocked look on her face when I said gorgeous.

"Okay, Bex, Bloody Brilliant, life of the party, crazy, thrill seeker, an amazing spy, another possible best friend," I giggled at Bex's grinning face when I said, Bloody Brilliant, since I knew that it was one of her favorite sayings as of right now. "Macey, mean, rich, the Gallagher Girl cover, terrible, slacker, boy crazy," I looked at her shocked face, "But then I met YOU, the model looking, smart, hardworking, nice, rich, amazing actress that you are," Macey's whole face lit up, and it almost looked like she was about to cry.

"Jonas, incredibly handsome, smart, suck up, know it all, and the one person who might be able to beat me." I laughed at Jonas expression when I said might, I thought about adding, a little full of himself. "Grant, sexy, what? Honestly are you going to disagree with me?" I asked everyone, who seemed shocked that I said sexy. Gosh next they'll be thinking I'm still a kiss virgin. Sheesh, give me some credit guys. "Anyhow, sexy, silly, tough, had to be smart somehow, player, but I realized you're not a player, you're a stalker." I laughed. Everyone but Grant laughed thinking it was funny.

"Zach, mysterious, gorgeous, a ghost, pavement artist, smart, cocky, heartbreaker, the only guy that could really see Cammie even when she didn't want be seen," I looked at Cammie, and she got what I was saying, Josh had seen her, but she wasn't wanting to not be seen at the time, but Zach had a gift when it came to finding Cammie. Zach smiled, and it made him seem, different, in a better way. "And last, but not least, Drew, incredibly hunky," I received a couple looks again, "smart, crazy for hanging around those nerds, cool, and definitely fashion smart." Drew flashed me an appreciative smile, I hadn't really tried to talk to him, and I felt sort of bad about that now.

Everyone looked at me, then busted out laughing, Bex was giggling while screeching, "Sexy." Cammie was trying to catch her breath while she murmured, "Hunky?" Macey was giggling, Drew was trying to catch his breath, Grant was rolling around on the floor, Zach was laughing with Jonas. When everyone finally calmed down I rolled my eyes, "Way to be mature guys, gosh I'm not a prude!" this caused the girls to start laughing again, while Grant just scratched his head and asked, "What does that mean?" How did he get into Blackthorne?

**Cammie's POV**

It was finally Zach's turn, I already had my dare picked out, and my question ready. It was middle schoolerish, but I didn't care, I really wanted to know the answer to it. I moved over beside of Zach, he looked down at me, "Hey Zachy, are you ready?" I taunted, I saw Grant's eyes light up at some thought, and before I could stop him he yelled, "That's what she said," Bex slapped him in the back of the head, "Shut up," she hissed. Zach smirked at what Grant said. "Of course, Gallagher Girl, I'm going with Truth, by the way,"

I smiled, he had fallen into my trap exactly, he thought that I was trying to bait him into a dare, while what I really wanted was the answer to this one question, which was one of the most common question's on my mind. Seriously I thought about it daily. "Okay, why do you like me?" (A.N- Ha, you probably thought I was going to ask why he was always following her, well nope, I thought this would be cuter) Macey, Bex, and Liz's mouths all flew open. Grant, Drew and Jonas were all speechless, and for the first time on the plane, no one said anything.

Grant had to ruin that of course, "Nice choice dude," he snickered. Zach's eye's never left mine. I kept looking at him waiting for his answer. "Because you're a mystery, and I love the way you look when you're trying to solve a puzzle, I love the way that you pick at your shirts when you're nervous, the way you smile when you see me, the way you think I don't notice you, when you're the only thing in the room, the way that your eyes sparkle when you're happy, the way that no one else can make my heart beat like you do, and just so you know, I don't like you, I love you," he told me.

The only thing in the room was Zach, there was no Macey, Drew, Grant, Bex, Liz or Jonas, and that didn't matter. Zach pulled me onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around me, I looked up into his eyes, and whispered, "Are my eye's sparkling?" He smiled and nodded, then kissed me, I don't know how to describe that other than, wow. Or I could always say that was so Goode. When Zach pulled back he still held me close, "I'm tired, do you want to go back to the seats?" I asked him. "Yeah," I stood up, and Zach did too.

After we sat back down in the seats, and Zach grabbed a blanket, I looked at him, he had pulled me close, and put his ear phones in mine and his ears, it was playing a slow song, we had flipped the lights off, and were all going to sleep, Bex and Grant were curled up together, Jonas was wrapping Liz in a blanket, and Drew had his arm around Macey, who was asleep on his shoulder. "Do I need to get you a pillow," Zach asked. I shook my head no, I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him close to me, I relaxed my head against his chest and murmured, "This is just fine," "Okay, 'night Cam, I love you," he whispered. "G'night Zach, I love you," and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

**Please review, tell me if you liked it, and why, tell me if you hate it, and why. Also put things that you would like to see in the story, or places you would like them to visit. Thanks, JB**


	7. AN3 I know I hate them too

Okay so my parents have decided that I get on the computer to much. I guess they think I'm addicted or something. So I'm not going to able to update at all. Since I wont be able to, I'm probably going to take my story down:( Sorry for all of you who like the story. Anyhow I'll be begging my parents to ease up.

-Jordan


End file.
